


Jake Is Not Straight

by Elletz



Series: RichJake needs a better ship name [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pansexual Character, and why he reveals that he's pan, gender neutral oc - Freeform, jake is Not Straight, this is how he finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: here's a lil blurb I wrote like forever ago and forgot about





	Jake Is Not Straight

**Author's Note:**

> here's a lil blurb I wrote like forever ago and forgot about

Jake had such an affinity for the words “no homo,” that it was becoming his own thing. It was what most people knew him for saying.

It was almost insulting.

There was a reason he used the words.

When Jake was only eleven years, hanging out with his best bud at the time, a parent spat out some choice vocabulary at him. How did that make sense?  He had been simply leaning over his friend’s shoulder to study.

He didn’t try to make the two words his high school legacy. The words were just so easily muttered that he started using them in his daily vocabulary. They saved time, getting a single message across: that none of this touchy-feely stuff was meant to be taken seriously.

And if Jake was hurting himself in doing so, then he could just take it all in stride.

He knew that he wasn’t straight, despite telling everyone else he was. He never tried to think about his sexuality too much, but if he had to put a label on himself he would have to say pansexual. But he continued to lie. Being straight was just something he was expected to be.

He figured it out in the eighth grade. There was a new kid who moved into the school district. They insisted that their given name wasn’t their name. Instead, they wanted everyone to call them Kaden, because that was a more gender-neutral name.

Kaden was attractive. And Jake and Kaden dated for three-fourths of a year.

At the time, Jake wasn’t aware of how unusual Kaden was. It was simply their name. But the more people watching and judging them, the more Kaden couldn’t take it. They left. Jake never saw them since.

Eventually, Jake learned why they did. The thought was disheartening. But he didn’t want to _not_ be accepted by his peers.

So he lied.

And he lied. 

And he continued lying.

Lying was beginning to become irritating. 

Especially after he met the real Rich Goranski. 

**Author's Note:**

> this compliments my ranting about rich 
> 
> << previous work in the series


End file.
